No Trick-or-Treating! (Pistol version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Comeau household were all dressed up for the occasion. Rapunzel was dressed up like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Flynn Rider was dressed up as Aladdin. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia and Tanya were dressed up like harem girls. Tod was dressed up like a carrot. Copper was dressed up like a pea pod. King Frederic was dressed up like Dracula. Queen Arianna was dressed up like a fairy. King Malcolm was dressed up like a waiter. George Geef, Jr. was dressed up like a sailor and Pistol Pete was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Malcolm exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Arianna asked. "Yes, I am," Malcolm said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Pistol inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Pistol said. It made Rapunzel, Flynn, Tod, Copper and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Pistol Pete face!" Arianna exclaimed. She ran up to Pistol, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, darling, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Pistol did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Malcolm said. "Wow, Arianna," Frederic said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Frederic," Arianna smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Malcolm." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Malcolm said. "Like a paint job." Frederic said. Then he noticed Rapunzel dressed up as Jasmine, Flynn dressed up as Aladdin, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia and Tanya dressed up as harem girls, Tod dressed up as a carrot, and Copper dressed up as a pea pod. "Hey, Flynn, my son-in-law!" he said. He and Flynn gave each other a hug. "This is your twenty-sixth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Rapunzel the Three Girl Mice and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Rapunzel said, "He's Aladdin." "Aladdin?!" Frederic asked, not believing his niece. "I mean Prince Ali Ababwa." Mrs. Brisby said. Frederic faced Flynn again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Flynn hugged each other. As soon as Pistol grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Malcolm glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Pistol!" Pistol glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" George said. "George, that's not a nice thing to say to Pistol." Arianna said. Malcolm didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Pistol mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" George said. George, stop calling your sister names!" Arianna scolded lightly. Rapunzel, Flynn, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Tanya, Tod, Copper and Frederic just gasped at Pistol's insolence, and Malcolm was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Pistol was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" George said. "That's enough now, George." Mrs. Brisby told him. Pistol jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Malcolm yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Rapunzel, Flynn, Arianna, Frederic, Tod, Copper and the Three Girl Mice gasped in shock. Pistol glared angrily at Malcolm and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS THE RINGMASTER!" She then stomped off to her room, where her real parents, Pete Pete and Peg Pete, her real brother, P.J. Pete, and her dog Chainsaw, are waiting for her. "So just Flynn, my three aunts, my brothers and I are going?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes, darling." Arianna said. Rapunzel became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Flynn, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Tanya, Tod and Copper following her. "Malcolm, what was that all about?" Arianna asked. Malcolm shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Frederic said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Frederic, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've even washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Malcolm said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Frederic said, "Think of Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Tiana, and the Lost Children." Category:Halloween Stories Category:No Trick or Treating